Destiny Sport of Random-ness Wiki
Destiny Sport of Random-ness Wiki is a basketball game and spiritual successor to Destiny Battle of Random-ness Wiki. It belonged to KirbiMiroir before being adopted by MR Z BRAINZ after Miroir retired. Player Characters There are four character types in this game... *Balanced: These characters have no particular expertise. Possessed by 11 characters. *Swift: These characters move quickly, but can't throw the ball very accurately. Possessed by 9 characters. *Skilful: These characters can throw the ball with great accuracy, but don't have a good throwing distance. Possessed by 8 characters. *Tough: These characters can throw the ball particularly far, but can't move quickly. Possessed by 3 characters. Alternative Outfits Every character has an alternate outfit, which is unlocked by completing their Story Mode. If there are two of the same character in a game, one of the two characters wears their alternate outfit. Below is a list of alternative outfits, including their names and origins. *Coast to Coast (Miroir): Based on Miroir's "redesign" in Peanut Otter's Disco. *New Frosting (GingerBrave): Based on one of GingerBrave's costumes in Cookie Run. *Witch's Garb (GingerBright): Based on GingerBright's halloween costume in Cookie Run. *Cobalt Maiden (Reimu): Based on Reimu's alternative palette in Immaterial and Missing Power. *Snowy Magician (Marisa): Based on Marisa's alternative palette in Scarlet Weather Rhapsody. *Hamster Fanatic (Sophie Otter): Based on Sophie's Hamtaro t-shirt in the Peanut Otter's Disco episode, "Madcap to the Max!" *Obsidian Blade (Youmu): Based on Youmu's alternative palette in Immaterial and Missing Power. *TBA (Guido) *TBA (Ansi) *TBA (PaRappa) *TBA (Unikitty) *TBA (Puppycorn) *TBA (Pinto) *Ghostly Robe (Yuyuko): Based on Yuyuko's alternative palette in Scarlet Weather Rhapsody. *Corporate Spy (Susie): Uses a colour palette similar to Max Profitt Haltmann's. *Sky Rider (Lissa): Based on her appearance as a Falcon Knight in Fire Emblem Awakening. *Blessed Archer (Hana): Based on her appearance as a Priestess in Fire Emblem Fates. *TBA (Seijou) *TBA (Asuka) *Stormy Painter (Adeleine): Based on the art shown when Adeleine defeats the player in "Boss Butch", a game mode in Kirby's Dream Land 3. *Zephyr Maiden (Sanae): Based on her first alternative palette in Unthinkable Natural Law. *Sanitised Zombie (Brainz): Based on the concept of a failed clone of Brainz. *Desert Blimp (Wet Balloon): Based on Wet Balloon's best friend, Dry Balloon. *TBA (Kotura) *TBA (Alex) *TBA (Gihna) *TBA (Ivy) *Narshean Princess (Terra): Based on her second alternative outfit from Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. *TBA (Elijah) *Opera Floozy (Celes): Based on her disguise as Maria in the opera scene in Final Fantasy VI. *Draconic Garb (Destin): Wears an outfit based on the Velodragon. *Sea-God's Veiling (Unmei): His disguise as a human seen in Story Mode. Non-Playable Characters Tutorials When they first start the game, the player is given the option of going through some of these tutorials. If they refuse, they can still view these tutorials, among others, through the main menu. #Dribble. This vital action allows the ball to touch the ground, needed for various interactions. #Guard the Ball. Because dribbling determines the ball's position, it can be used to avoid enemy steals. #Shoot. By throwing the ball into the basket, points can be earned. #Charge Shot. It is possible to charge a throw in order to improve its accuracy. #Pass. Throwing the ball to a teammate. Useful for getting out of tight spots, or to get the ball across the court quickly. #Run and Dribble. By running in the same direction as you dribble, your speed will increase. #Quick-Dash. Dribble in one direction while moving in the opposite direction to perform this effective evasion move. #Slam Dunk. Performing a throw while near the basket results in a slam dunk. #Steal. When you do not have the ball, performing a steal on whoever has the ball will cause them to drop it. #Jump. Jumping can be used when you do not have the ball in an attempt to intercept enemy throws. #Jump Steal. It is possible to perform a steal in midair, useful for intercepting slam dunks. #Swap Characters. You can freely swap characters on the defence, to have the best chance of getting the ball back. #Block. A block can prevent enemies from getting past you on the defence. Best used to slow an enemy's advance. Courts Story Mode Main Article: Destiny Sport of Random-ness Wiki/Story Mode Star Coins Stars can be collected during games by dribbling at certain points. Stars increase your point multiplier, but are lost when you make a shot. For every three Stars you collect, a Star Coin is earned. Star Coins have the following purposes... Aquarium Shrine Main Article: Destiny Sport of Random-ness Wiki/Aquarium Shrine Every Star Coin you collect in-game will count for one donation to the Aquarium Shrine. Once enough donations are made, the shrine's appearance will improve. This shrine exists exclusively for the player's personal amusement, not having an impact on gameplay. Category:Destiny X of Random-Ness Wiki Series Category:Video Games Category:Sports Category:Basketball